This invention generally relates to racks and more particularly to an improved rack in the form of a foldable and stackable rack for holding articles.
Conventionally, stackable shelves provide a system whereby multiple modular shelving units stack together to form a multiple-shelf rack. These modular units comprise a single shelf with legs, but because the units are stackable, the user can vary the total number of shelves and the height of the rack depending upon the available space and the particular shelving requirements. These shelves typically have legs that extend downward from the shelf. The legs are typically fixed, so that a retailer or user must store the shelf with the legs extended, creating a need for more shelf space to display the item or more storage space to store the item. Moreover, the legs of previous shelves were susceptible to bowing downward, inducing outward movement of the legs when the shelf is subjected to a load. Because previous designs disclosed legs welded to the shelf, deflection of the legs outward created unwanted weld stress, leading to breakage of the weld point and ultimate collapse of the product.
As discussed, prior systems have suffered various drawbacks, including difficulty of display or storage and unwanted outward movement of the legs, which may ultimately lead to collapse of the shelf. There is a need, therefore, for a foldable and stackable shelf that may be compactly stored, inhibits bowing of the legs outward, is easily assembled, and is economical to manufacture.